A traditional SD4.0 UHS-II electronic transfer card is designed by PCB layout so as to meet an SD4.0 UHS-II function. In addition, a surface of the electronic transfer card is welded with a MODING piece to achieve data transfer between SD4.0 UHS-II and MICRO SD UHS-II, so that the assembling and welding process is complicated, and the reject ratio is higher.